


Blood and Gold

by percyisasmartass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, And a Hug, Excuse for smut, Group Sex, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentions of past sex slavery, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Poor Life Choices, Sex Pollen, Slightly Canon Divergence, Stewjoni Culture (Star Wars), The Force Is Weird (Star Wars), and everyone else in the 212th, cody is tired, i don't even know what to call this, literally busted this out because of anxiety, more tags but im lazy, no beta we die like men (or clones), please don't flop, why are the Jedi so weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyisasmartass/pseuds/percyisasmartass
Summary: As the Senate continues to push Duchess Satine into allowing Republic forces into the neutral systems, the Duchess of Mandalore has run out of ways to refuse the advances. The Senate is relentless, and no one is helping her cause. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and now Duchess Satine reaches out to a close contact, an old friend, in hope that they answer her desperate call...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on this platform!! This content was a bit more sensitive so I didn't want to post it on Fanfiction, so this is my first story in Ao3. Plus it's also an excuse for smut lol. I hope it goes well. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for giving it a look!

Padme, as gentle as possible, forces the cup of tea into Satine's hands as they attempt to decompress after the most rough senate meeting they probably had. Satine takes it, still staring out the window as she watches the busy of Coruscant. Padme stands next to her, sipping her tea without saying a word, hoping that the silence that fills the living quarters a companionable silence. Satine sighs, looking more tired than Padme had ever seen her in the short time they've known each other.

"These talks are going nowhere." Satine finally says after a little while, her tone sharp and irritated. "I have used every means that I have, and yet they keep coming up with baffling reasons on why I should let their forces into neutral systems. It's absolutely obscene and baffling!" She turns and walks over to the couch, setting her cup down on the table before burying her face into her hands, giving an aggravated sigh.

"The Republic believes that as long as their forces are in those systems, they'll be safer." Padme says slowly. Satine makes a little noise in her throat, in disbelief.

"So you are siding with them, Padme?"

"I am not."

"Wherever the Republic is, the Separatists follow. They are like magnets to each other, they can never stay away from each other for long. As long as they are within any of the systems in the galaxy, war and death follow. I will not allow them to bring that to us." Padme nods, setting her cup down as she sits down next to her.

"I agree with you, Satine. I do. I want to make sure you win this, whatever means possible. We will regroup, and we will come back with more ammo. We will fight this." Satine stares at Padme for a minute, then looks down. "Have you truly used every means you have?" Satine sucks in a breath, looking up to stare out the balcony windows.

"When I became duchess, I made a goal to reach out to the neighboring systems to see if they would join in on the neutrality. One of the planets I reached out to is almost on the edge of Wild Space, but I came to discover that they have been neutral for centuries. However, they agreed to become allies, and we've been close friends for years." Satine sighs. "In the past, they were called the Great Negotiators. Or a more interesting term... Charmspeakers. They have a way to them that allows compromise in a variety of areas, and I've seen them distinguish even the most simple things with a quick sentence."

"You were holding out on me, Satine. It's a shame we didn't know about them sooner." Padme says lightheartedly. Satine lets out a relieved, happy laugh.

"I have tried to prevent getting them involved for as long as possible, but I suppose that maybe I may have to break that now." She shakes her head in shame. "I hate to do it."

"Perhaps they will be more understanding if we talked to them in person?" Satine takes a moment, clearly thinking about it.

"Maybe so. But the next peace talks are tomorrow, we couldn't make a trip and back in time." Padme smiles.

"Leave that to me." Satine relaxes slightly, Padme setting her hand on her arm. "But until then, tell me more about this planet."

"What do you want to know?" Padme shrugs.

"Tell me about the history of it." Satine sighs.

"Well, they rose from nothing, to everything, first off."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't go into the dark side of it, but their people were hybridized centuries ago for... Slavery purposes. The most disgusting kind." Padme didn't need any further elaboration on that, nodding for her to continue. "In the time of the Old Republic, they liberated their people, and they were able to make home again on the planet they came from. They rebuilt everything they lost, but tenfold. They rose from the ashes like the fire birds of legend. They thrive presently and are happy that way. They are currently a monarchy, as well, so their king and queen are my allies, and my dearest friends."

"That's amazing." Padme says. "Not many can come back from that kind of history."

"They defy all odds." Satine says, the smile on her face contagious. It holds a very proud tone to it. "Our communication has lowered over the years, but we still remain very close." Padme nods.

"What are they like?"

"King Obed seems intimidating at first, but he's really a big ball of softness. He's sweet and kind, and has a major sweet tooth. I'll be bringing some Coruscant desserts as an offering. He has an unlimited amount of patience, which I admire greatly about him. But it makes sense to why he needs it. They do have five children."

"Wow."

"Like I said, they are thriving." Padme chuckles. "Queen Amalas is just as sweet, kind and patient. She's one of the greatest women I've ever known, and I admire her greatly. She has raised four boys and one girl to be some of the greatest people I've ever known. Of course their daughter is still too young to go off on her own, but she's grown into a fine young lady." A warm look fills Satine's face as she talks about the daughter, making Padme raise her eyebrow, a smile on her lips.

"Are you close to the princess?" Satine nods.

"To an extent. I'm sort of an aunt to her. She took a liking to me for some reason." Satine smiles warmly as what Padme assumes a memory comes to her. "Their sons are just as amazing, though. They are now serving as dignitaries as well to other planets that need help liberating and resources."

"I thought they are neutral?"

"They are. But liberations need negotiators. Like I said, their kind is nicknamed the Great Negotiators. It's why they've remained neutral for so long."

"Because they can talk their way out of taking sides." Padme realizes and Satine nods. "So, they are our only hope?"

"Yes. And if they refuse to help... Then we will lose."

"If they can negotiate anything, then they can negotiate against some senators."

"That is the hope. When you said "leave that to me", what do you mean?"

"I can talk to the Chancellor to see if we can get an extension before the next talks. I will talk to him first thing in the morning, and if he gives the all clear, we can leave tomorrow morning." Satine relaxes at that thought, nodding. "But you must know, they won't like sending one high profile senator and a duchess to a planet they've never heard of, so we will have an escort."

"I'm going to assume a Jedi escort, then."

"Most likely." Satine sighs in annoyance.

"As much as I don't want to... I suppose I will have to accept that."

"We all have to start somewhere."

* * *

The next morning was rough. However...

They were given five days to regather, and General Skywalker and Padawan Tano would escort them, along with Captain Rex and a few troopers. It was a little extensive but it was a precaution for their safety. Thankfully, though, the two Jedi didn't make a fuss about anything, and didn't ask too many questions as they got into hyperspace. Padme gave them a rundown of what they were trying to do, and that was enough.

"I'm surprised they did not sent General Kenobi on this escort." Padme says as Anakin and Ahsoka walk her to her room.

"Master Kenobi is off world right now on a separate mission by the Council." Ahsoka informs.

"Well, it's certainly disappointing. I have to admit that it's a little amusing watching the Negotiator squirm when he's around the duchess." Padme laughs.

"Oh, I'm so glad I'm not alone." Anakin says. "I love it when he gets all riled up. She is the only one to ever annoy him like that."

"It's quite amusing."

"She really gets him to act like that?" Ahsoka asks, fighting off a grin. "I'd like to see that."

"Heh, next time they're in the same room together, I'll get a holo of it for some future amusement." Padme shakes her head as they arrive to the room, and after Rex does a quick sweep, Padme starts settling.

"So, tell us a little about the planet. Has Duchess Satine told you about it?" Ahsoka asks. Padme nods.

"A little bit. They're a self-thriving planet that has been neutral for centuries. According to Satine, they're called the Great Negotiators, and in some cases... They were called Charmspeakers."

"Like they use some sort of weird magic?" Anakin asks. Padme shakes her head.

"No. No magic, no use of the Force... They simply can quell a situation with words." Ahsoka and Anakin exchange a look. "That is why I asked why General Kenobi wasn't joining us. I had hoped if we had our negotiator with us, it would help."

"That's true. So what else is there? Do you know the name of this planet?" Padme pauses, turning to look at them.

"I... don't know, to be honest. Satine didn't tell me the name."

"You didn't ask her?" Ahsoka asks. "So we have no idea what this planet is?"

"As far as I know, the planet is similar to Alderaan and Naboo, lush with foliage and life. The climate is perfect nearly all the time and they grow their own food, make their own clothing, and have their own mines for other... Items."

"Metals?" Anakin asks. Padme nods.

"Valuable metals. These people are very resourceful and intelligent. They're important, so it's crucial we make a good impression to aid Satine in her neutrality talks. I do know that the planet is near the Outer Rim, but that's all."

"She's really desperate?" Anakin asks, receiving a nod.

"She has exhausted every single thing possible, so this was a last resort. She didn't want to, but here we are."

"So, to make it clear, we are going to an unknown planet that is filled with people that are called "charmspeakers", are very intelligent, resourceful and cunning, and we have to make a good impression in order to have them help Duchess Satine with her neutrality talks. Did I get that right?" Anakin asks. Padme smiles.

"This shall be an interesting experience."

* * *

They came out of hyperspace after a while, and the sight of the planet astonished them. The planet had two suns and two moons orbiting around the planet, and just by the planet's surface, it was green with forestation and maybe oceans and rivers judging by the blue that ran through the planet like veins.

"Wow." Ahsoka says quietly, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"It reminds me of Naboo and Alderaan." Padme comments. Satine smiles, almost with pride.

"Wait until we land. Have you contacted them?" She asks the pilot.

"Yes, Duchess. They will be waiting for us on the platform."

"Good."

"So, Duchess Satine, what can you tell us about these "great negotiators"?" Anakin asks. Satine slides her icy blues over to him, and folds her arms, breathing in.

"King Obed and Queen Amalas have been my closest allies since I became duchess. Shortly after I was named duchess, I reached out to neighboring systems to see if they shared my neutrality and as it turns out, they have been neutral for centuries. After the Old Republic liberated their people from slavery, they built themselves from the ground up." Anakin's fist clenches a bit at the mention of slavery, and Padme slyly puts her hand on the back of his arm as reassurance. "They have turned themselves into a thriving people and planet, and they would be smart to disagree with what is going on. They pride themselves in being neutral, and that's a good thing. Do not try to pressure them into answering. If they decline, they have good reason to. If they say okay, then that will be fantastic. But do not, and I mean it, do not let your emotions cloud judgment. It will be their decision and whatever decision they make we will take and leave. Is that clear?"

The three nod in response and they begin to descend on the planet.

As they enter the planet's atmosphere, they're blown away by how much green there was on the surface. To Padme, it reminded her much of Alderaan with it's beautiful green mountains and green fields. The forest's were lush and some even had different colored flowers on their branches. As they soared through the sky, they came upon one of the most magnificent cities they'd ever seen. There were some houses on the outskirts with the fields and vineyards, but the main city was filled with a lot of sophisticated architecture and seemed to bustle as they flew over. The palace was remarkable, tall and extravagant, and it gleamed in the sunlight because of the gold and windows. Steps led up to the entrance, a few guards posted in specific areas, but there were no gates or anything to keep anyone out. Strange, but then again, they were no part of the war.

To say the least, the three strangers were stunned by the unknown paradise planet.

The landing platform was behind the palace, in a small part away from the gardens it seemed. By the time they landed, they were at the ramp to head off the ship.

"Like I said, General Skywalker, please do not push them."

"I won't." Anakin said. "I'll be on my best behavior." Satine sniffed, like she didn't believe him, but took it anyway. Padme was dressed in her casual attire, so her simple dress and bun, and Satine was also dressed in her pants and blouse. Anakin concluded they didn't want the king and queen to feel overwhelmed and casual, which made sense.

The ramp finished lowering and they descended onto marble flooring leading to where two people and several guards waited for them. The guards were dressed in immaculate gold armor with beautiful swirling designs engraved in the plates. The armor was similar to Mandalorian armor, with the shoulder pauldrons, chest plates, thigh armor and boots, but their helmets were simple, with an open face, the rest covering from the foreheads to the back of the neck and the ears, and almost all of the guards had red plumes, but one had a dark teal plume. He stood next to the king and queen and held a gold spear.

Anakin was stricken with an odd sense of familiarity with the people of this planet. They all shared the common fair colored skin tone, their eyes were either blue, green, gray or even a mix of all three, and wisps of copper hair would poke out of some of the guard's helmets. And the king and queen...

The king had dark copper red hair that almost looked like fire with the suns, with bright blue eyes and nicely trimmed beard. He wears a gold crown on his head, with jewels that are red, blue, white and silver. His robes were almost similar to that of a Jedi's, but looser and not as prim. The sleeves were snug against the wrists, unlike how some robes were made. They were dark blue with gold details on the lapels and wrists, loose fitting pants and simple boots. A gold ring was on his left finger by his pinky and middle finger. On his face were identical gold markings. They swirled at the beginnings then curved gently around his eyes, but they were quite fascinating. Anakin supposed every species had their own markings, though. But they looked human enough.

The queen was beautiful. Her hair was a brighter copper than her husband's, with gold ribbons wrapped into the beautiful braid that hung down her back. Loose curled bangs framed her face, and she too had the same gold markings. Her eyes were dark green and shone with the suns. A simple gold circlet wrapped around her head with a blue gem hanging from it, placed in the middle of her forehead. She wore a red dress with gold and light blue designs, the collar a high collar with a gold necklace around her neck, a blue gem in the front. On her biceps were two gold bands, a bracelet on her left wrist. On the same finger as her husband was a gold ring with a clear gem on the band, but it wasn't outrageously huge like some rings Anakin's seen. Gold markings wrapped elegantly around her wrists and on her lower biceps.

There was something so oddly familiar about the two, but Anakin couldn't place it until they stopped in front of them.

And then the feel of the Force hit them.

He felt the surprise from Ahsoka first, followed by confusion. It wasn't the king and queen that they felt the Force from, but rather the air. They knew that the Force resided with all things, but this planet was rich with the Force.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, they came to a stop in front of the king and queen. Padme and Satine bowed respectfully, and the king and queen copied. Then they laughed, and welcomed Satine with open arms, hugging her tightly.

"So good to see you, Satine." The queen says as they part. Her accent is almost exactly like Obi-Wan's, with that refined edge to it, and the way she spoke was so calming and nice, Anakin almost wanted to just sit on the floor and listen to her.

"I apologize I haven't made any contact with you recently." Satine says after hugging the king. "I know it was a rough shot to contact you so suddenly, especially for an errand." They smile warmly at her.

"Anything, Duchess. You must be Senator Amidala." Padme bows slightly once more.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us."

"For an old friend, I figured we could open up some time." The queen then fixes her gaze on him and Ahsoka, tilting her head as she studies them. "I did not know you would be bringing Jedi with you."

"I apologize for not mentioning it in the holo. The Senate didn't want to send two high ranking delegates without protection to an unknown planet. This is General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. They will be our escorts while we are here." The two bow.

"We apologize for intruding on your planet. Thank you for having us." Anakin says. The king and queen exchange a glance, but nod in response, satisfied with the speech.

"It's been awhile since we've had outsiders. I believe the last time was when Satine came here. Come, let's go inside."

The inside of the palace was just as magnificent as the rest of the planet. The king and queen led them into a large common room overlooking the rest of the city, and once they settled, with Satine and Padme sitting across from the king and queen on the couches, and Anakin and Ahsoka taking a standing position nearby, Satine presented them with the dessert gift box from Coruscant. Rex and the other troopers stayed on the ship, just so they didn't alert them anymore than they have.

Their faces lit up at the sight of the desserts, and Obed picked up a small chocolate truffle with some sort of red fruit on the top. He pops it into his mouth, and lets out a hum in delight.

"Very good." He comments after he swallows. Amalas is delicate as she takes a truffle as well, placing it on her napkin and looking at Satine with a soft, critical eye.

"Is this your way of bribing us, Satine?" Amalas says lightheartedly. Satine puts a hand to her chest, putting on an innocent act.

"What? No, I would never do such a thing. But perhaps I am just using the knowledge I have gathered over the years to my advantage." Amalas gives her a suspicious squint, but eats the truffle with delight anyway. After the pleasantries, the king and queen immediately get to business.

"So, what is it that you need?" Obed asks. Padme and Satine exchange a look before Padme looks at them evenly.

"We would like to request your help." Padme says, and the royals look at each other before looking to Satine for an explanation.

"I have been in peace talks for a while now, and I'm afraid it's not going anywhere. I have been struggling to keep Republic forces out of the neutral territories, like ours, but the Senate is holding firm on advancing their forces. I have exhausted everything that I have..." Satine drifts off, and gazes at them longingly. "Except you."

"Satine, what you are asking goes against everything that our people stand for. We have been neutral for many years, to reveal ourselves now would be a great cost. Our people would suffer again." Satine nods.

"And I understand that. I have tried to prevent getting you involved, I promise you that. But I would not be asking if it didn't mean lives were on the line. Where there is war, there is loss. And as long as there are neutral systems, then that war could be avoided in those systems." The two stare for a minute, before looking at each other with blank looks. They seem to telepathically communicate, but who knows. Then Obed sighs and looks back over.

"We must discuss this with our children. They will be home in time for dinner. How long do you have until you have to return to Coruscant?"

"Five days." Padme says. "We understand the need to talk it over."

"We thank you for your understanding." Amalas waves over a maidservant that was nearby the door. So, apparently all the people on this planet shared the common features of the red hair and blue or green eyes and pale skin. The only difference was the maidservant's facial markings were pink, not gold. She also had freckles all over her face and forearms. And pink markings wrapped around her wrists and lower biceps, just like the queen. The markings must be common features of... Whatever species they were.

"Rheya, please show our guests to their rooms. Duchess Satine to her normal room, and the others to their assigned rooms." Rheya nods, then bows toward the four.

"Please, follow me."

* * *

Once Anakin and Ahsoka finally were alone, Ahsoka turns around at Anakin, her eyes wide.

"The Force is so strong here!" She exclaims. Anakin waves at her to get her to calm down, and she does, but she still looks excited.

"I know, I feel it, too. It must be all the vegetation around here." Ahsoka nods.

"I was reading that often times, when a planet is strong with the Force, there's usually a Jedi Temple here." Anakin shakes his head, letting out a small laugh. "What? It's a possibility."

"I'm not saying it isn't, but if this planet has been off the radar for years, who knows what this place could be hiding." He winks at her slyly, and she smiles devilishly.

"Recon?"

"Sure. 'Recon'."


	2. Discussion and Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!! Thank you so much for all the kudos! I really appreciate it greatly! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you again!

Obi-Wan called them shortly after they landed, looking tired but happy to see them. Anakin and Ahsoka agreed that it would be too suspicious to leave in the middle of the day, so they would wait until the night, after dinner and after everyone was asleep, to do their "recon". So they were waiting in their room until they got summoned again, and then Obi-Wan called.

 _"I just wanted to call to check in. How are things going on your end?"_ Obi-Wan asks.

"It's going okay. Did you hear about our new assignment?"

_"New assignment? This is news to me. What is this assignment?"_

"We were tasked in escorting Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine to this unknown planet. Apparently, your girlfriend," he receives a molten glare at that, "is having some struggles with the peace talks. The Senate is pushing her into allowing Republic forces into neutral systems and she's exhausted every means to not let it happen, and the Senate is relentless on their attacks on her. So she called in a favor to one of her old contacts, and we're here on their planet now."

_"Did you say unknown planet?"_

"We don't know much about it. It's out here near the Outer Rim, it's thriving with vegetation and the people are thriving, too. So far, there's nothing out of the ordinary." Obi-Wan strokes his beard thoughtfully. "The reason why the Duchess has called on them is because apparently in the past, their kind was called the Great Negotiators, and in some instances, Charmspeakers." Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at that.

 _"How interesting. Anything else?"_ They debated whether or not to tell him about the features of the people, but Ahsoka jumped in.

"This planet is strong with the Force." Ahsoka steps in. "Like, incredibly strong." Obi-Wan lifted his chin in curiosity at that.

_"Most curious... There are several planets throughout the galaxy that are strong with the Force. The Dagobah planet is rich with the Force, but no one inhabits the swamp. Are the people Force-sensitive beings?"_

"No, they're just... Normal, which is strange. But this planet has been their home for centuries, so it wouldn't make sense they would leave it. They thrive here." Obi-Wan hums in thought, still stroking his beard.

_"Has the king and queen agreed to help the duchess?"_

"No, they haven't made a decision yet. They want to talk it over with their children first, then give us an answer tomorrow or something like that." Obi-Wan nods. "What about you, Master? How are things on your end?"

 _"We have just reached the planet now and we will be landing momentarily. I just wanted to call to check in."_ Anakin nods.

"What is this mission you are on, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka inquires, curiosity piqued.

_"A negotiation mission. Hopefully nothing serious happens and the talks go smoothly."_

"Trouble follows you, Master. I'm just saying." Anakin states, a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at him.

_"I could say the same of you, my old Padawan. Besides, this planet has no large creatures, and from our reports, the Separatists have not been in this system before, so we have gotten here first."_

"Uh-huh. Commander Cody." The commander steps into frame, saluting him calmly. Obi-Wan gives him a side-eye look in response.

_"Yes, General Skywalker?"_

"Please make sure General Kenobi doesn't get himself killed on this negotiation mission."

_"Yessir!"_

_"Commander!"_ Obi-Wan seemed indignant at his commander's sudden betrayal, looking at the man next to him with surprise. Anakin almost felt bad, but really, he was happy that Cody was willing to care for Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan himself didn't want to.

 _"With all due respect, General, you do tend to have a habit of getting yourself into some odd situations."_ Obi-Wan gave him a blank look before looking back at Anakin, where he found him and Ahsoka snickering.

 _"You two are children."_ Obi-Wan decides firmly. _"I will talk to you later. Let me know how the meeting goes with the royals. And Anakin?"_

"Yes, Master?"

_"Please do not make a scene."_

"Why do I always get told that!?" Obi-Wan gave him a simple yet irritating smile, and the holocall ended. "He makes me mad when he gives me that smile." Ahsoka giggles, Anakin sighing in return, then they turn as the doors to the bedroom open, and the maidservant from before stands in the doorway. She bows to them respectfully.

"Master Jedi, we have received word that the princes and princess will be arriving soon. Will you please join us on the landing platform to greet them?"

* * *

To say the least, Anakin was about 89 percent sure that Obi-Wan was of this species. Because the moment the princes came down from their ships, he was stricken with another sense of familiarity. How else could he explain it? They all looked similar, but they had their discerning features, too. So far, two of the sons had just landed, the youngest of the boys. They weren't twins, but they were close in age, from what Satine had said when they were walking to the platform. The differences in them was that the second middle son was taller and had a softer look in his eye than his brother did, his hair was longer and pinned into a small ponytail, sort of like the style Obi-Wan had a few years ago, but his hair was a fiery red, unlike the shade of blond Obi-Wan's was a few years ago. His eyes resembled his mother's with the dark green orbs. Anakin came to the conclusion that. those of the royal family had gold markings, whereas anyone else had red, pink, green or blue, it seemed. The other son had bright blue eyes like the sky's color, his hair close cropped to his head. He had a rather mischievous grin on his face, whereas the other brother was more calm and collected.

"My boys!" Amalas greeted, opening her arms and hugging them tightly, kissing their cheeks. Anakin felt a twinge in his heart at seeing the family together. It made him long for his mother again. "I'm happy you returned safe."

"Definitely was not the most easiest of negotiations." The older said, sighing. "They're a very stubborn people." Obed laughs as he hugs his sons with a fatherly affection.

"Mm, just like us." Obed says as he pulls away. "We have visitors." He parts and Satine smiles, and the two perk up.

"Well, it is about time that you visit us." The younger says, turning his chin up. Satine simply laughs, stepping forward and giving them each a hug. They happily return it, and Anakin leans over to Ahsoka.

"Satine is really close with everyone here." He whispers really quietly. Ahsoka nods.

"She has been friends for them for years. I don't see why they wouldn't be." She whispers back. They return to their standing, watching as Satine gestures Padme forward.

"This is Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo." Padme gives a respectful curtsy in reply. The two princes bow back.

"I am Prince Wren. It is a pleasure to meet you." The older one says, a kind tone to his voice.

"I am Prince Omari." The younger one follows, and both give her happy looks. "It's a privilege to have a senator here."

"Thank you. Your home is very lovely. I'm happy to be able to visit." The princes look at each other happily, satisfied that Padme seemed to be happy on the planet. Anakin clears his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"You're not going to introduce us?" Anakin asks coolly, and Satine throws him a dirty look in reply, before clearing her throat.

"This is General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. They are our escorts while we are here." The two raise eyebrows, seeming to study and analyze them, just like their parents did when they first met, but rather than a warm look, they receive a cool one. They get nods in response and nothing else, and Anakin and Ahsoka exchange glances of concern. Well, that wasn't expected. Maybe they weren't used to having outsiders on their planet, and that's why they seemed so on the edge.

"Oh! Here comes Owen's ship now!" Obed says, noticing the tension that suddenly filled the air. They look into the sky, an identical ship to the other coming down from the sky, and landing on the next platform over. The ramp lowered with a hiss, landing against the ground smoothly. The king, queen, two princes and Satine stood front and forward, while Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka hung in the back. Rex and the others were still in the ship, and Anakin had reassured them that once the suns set that evening, they'd be able to stretch their legs.

"It's a little odd to me." Padme whispers quietly.

"What is?" Anakin asks.

"I understand that their species is unknown to us, but do you get that there's a strange familiarity with them?"

"Yes. Ahsoka and I both. They look like Obi-Wan." Anakin whispers as quietly as possible. "The only thing is, Obi-Wan doesn't have any markings, so he's human."

"Strange." Padme says, but it's almost to herself.

The two oldest descend down the ramp, followed by the princess. The oldest brother had dark auburn hair that was long, tied in a low ponytail, dark blue eyes, and a bit darker skin than the rest of his family. Freckles spotted his face, and just like the rest of them, gold markings were prominent on his face. The other son had hair cut in a similar manner to Obi-Wan's, modest and in a neat cut. He had blue-grey eyes and had the most prominent freckles out of them all.

And then, the princess descended.

Anakin had to do a double-take. Okay, sure, everyone else shared a strong resemblance to Obi-Wan, but if Obi-Wan had a kid, this kid would be it. Her hair was pinned back in a short braid, a circlet like her mom's around her head. Her eyes were bright... Turquoise it seemed. Like her mom, bangs curled down the side of her face, and her gold markings were bright, like... Like they had just come in. She wore a dark red cropped jacket, a dark teal turtleneck, and black leggings that were tucked into black boots with gold etching wrapping around the top of the boot.

Anakin's breath left him once she came in range. He felt the panic and shock from Ahsoka through the Force, and he couldn't help projecting his own.

The Force seemed to sing and dance around her with joy as she came to be hugged by her parents. There was a strange and cunning intelligence to her eye, yet she seemed innocent enough, but time would be the judge of that.

Amalas and Obed hugged their daughter tightly, placing kisses all over her face as she complained.

"Mother! Father! Please!" She whined. "I am fine!"

"It was your first time at a talk, my baby." Amalas says, wrapping her finger around her left curl. "Did your brothers let you get a word in?" She huffs as her brothers snicker behind her.

"They would not let me speak at all. They said it was observation only."

"Hey, those talks were no place for a young one like you, especially since you are just starting out." The oldest says, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, and his mannerisms reminded him much of Obi-Wan. "Plus, listening to your practice arguments did not sit with me very well. We are trying to make them like us, not cause a civil war." Well, at least everyone's accents were the same. The princess simply shrugs, then perks up the moment she sees Satine and runs into Satine's arms, hugging her tightly.

"When I heard you were here, I could not wait to get home!" Satine laughs, hugging her back and kissing her head softly, which was... Unusual, considering Satine wasn't her mom, but Anakin made the decision that if you're friends with a person for long, especially with their family, then you'd become part of that family too. Satine pulls away, but the princess lets her hands keep on Satine's waist as Satine cups her face and admires the markings on her face, her thumbs stroking her cheekbones.

"I can't believe you are eighteen." The princess beams brightly at her, before she spots the three standing there out of the corner of her eye. Her eye gets a glint to it that gives Anakin a sinking feeling in his stomach, and makes his lungs want to stop pumping for air.

"What are Jedi doing here?" She asks, and momentarily, it seemed that people forgot they were there.

"Oh, yes." Satine says, running her fingers down the princess's braid. "While we are here, the Jedi are escorting us. This is Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo, and General Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." The princess, and the other two brothers, eye them with critical looks once more.

Okay, what was with this family and Jedi? Was it because their planet was so strong with the Force so they had run-ins with the Jedi in the past? Or was it completely different?

Obed, thankfully, clears his throat to clear the air.

"General, these are my oldest two sons, Owen and Asher." The two nod in respect to them. "And our pride and joy, our daughter, JJ." The four princes give their father an offended look.

"Thanks, Father. We're right here." Omari says. Obed simply shrugs, and JJ sticks her tongue out at her brothers, getting laughs from Satine and Amalas.

"JJ? That's unique." Padme comments. The princess turns to her and shrugs, smiling softly.

"It's a nickname." The three share looks, then Amalas clasps her hands together, a delighted look on her face.

"Well, I believe you all are hungry. Let's all go freshen up and then meet up in the dining hall for dinner."

* * *

As soon as Anakin and Ahsoka had privacy again, they whirled around to look at each other, pointing at each other as they shouted the same time:

"The princess is Force-sensitive?!" Then they begin to panic internally. Anakin runs his non-mechanical hand through his hair as he paces, whereas Ahsoka slumps on the couch, almost looking shell-shocked. Oh, man, this was not good. Not good whatsoever. Maybe that's why they were so stand-offish with the two, because of the princess. It makes sense after all: they found out their kid is one with the Force, they call the Jedi, but then the king and queen refuse them when they offer to take her to train her, perhaps?

"Do you think she knows that she's Force-sensitive?" Ahsoka asks. Anakin snorts, looking at her curiously, but he does start to wonder if the kid knows.

"I don't know. But the Force is really strong with her. Oh, hell. This is going to be a difficult dinner."

"Maybe we could skip it?" Ahsoka suggests hopefully.

"Yes, telling the king and queen, who we are trying to get to help us, that we don't feel comfortable sitting at the same table as their daughter because we sense the Force on her, is a fantastic idea." Ahsoka mutters something that Anakin can't hear, but he's too bothered about the whole situation to care. "Let's just... Get the dinner over with, then we can finally figure out what the hell is going on here."

Ahsoka gets up as he opens the door, only to startle once he sees Padme on the other side. She's dressed in her green and purple dress, her hair in gentle curls down her shoulders.

"Padme?" He asks. Padme lowers her fist and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was coming to see if you were ready."

"Yes, of course."

"Would you walk with me, you two?"

As they walk down the corridor, slightly taking their time, Padme casts a look to the two of them, noticing the obvious discomfort between them.

"Is everything okay?" She asks quietly. "You two have been on edge since meeting the princes and princess."

"Did you get the feeling that they really don't like us?" Anakin asks first. Padme hums.

"I noticed a little tension with them. I mean, we are outsiders, so it makes sense why they are cautious." The two Jedi make quiet noises of affirmation, but Padme, being the analyzing senator she is, narrows her eyes.

"What is bothering you two?" Anakin gently grips Padme's arm, stopping her so they have a bit more time to speak. Padme responds with a soft, caring look, looking at them both in worry.

"The princess is Force-sensitive."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The whole planet is strong with the Force. We felt it the moment we arrived, and when the princess got close to us, we could feel it on her as well. Everyone else is normal, but her? She is definitely Force-Sensitive." Padme raises her eyebrows, then sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Well, this is certainly a development. I know this is stunning news, but you must keep quiet about this. Until the king and queen give us their decision, you must act like everything is okay. Please." Padme gives them both a begging look, and Anakin, being weak to that look, inhales deeply before nodding.

"Okay. We'll try to act normal."

"Thank you."

* * *

The seven royals had cleaned up for dinner, and Anakin and Ahsoka sort of felt a bit ashamed that they didn't bring any of their fancy robes for the evening. Satine and Padme looked really nice, and Anakin and Ahsoka were just dressed in their Jedi robes and clothing. But as soon as the food was brought out, their concerns about their attire were all but forgotten. The dinner looked amazing: some sort of sautéed vegetables, two thin slices of some sort of meat and roasted triangular shaped things with some sort of spice on them.

The royals, including Satine, gently bow their heads briefly before they start eating. Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme copy, and follow suit in eating. The little triangular shaped things tasted really good, the spice unknown to him, but it was definitely better than rations or mess hall food. And the meat was really good, tender, with some spice on the edges as well. But everything on the plate was surprisingly really good. After being Obi-Wan's Padawan for so many years, Obi-Wan always taught him to keep an open mind and a respectful manner when experiencing a new culture or planet.

"So, Auntie Satine," Wren says after his sips from his glass, "what are you doing back? We haven't heard from you in awhile." Satine nods.

"I feel bad that I haven't been in contact recently. I have been dealing with this peace negotiations ever since the Clone Wars begin, and unfortunately, there's not much headway." Obed, who sat on the far end of the table on the right, overlaps his fingers and places his elbows on the table.

"Satine is requesting our help with the peace talks back on Coruscant. The senate has been very adamant about pushing Republic forces into neutral systems, like ours." Owen furrows his eyebrows, again reminding him of Obi-Wan. What was with this family!?

"Why are they so adamant?"

"They believe it would be better for the Republic to claim the neutral systems under their jurisdiction before the Separatists can." Padme explains. "They think that as long as their troops are within neutral territory, the Separatists will stay out of it."

"No offense," Omari says slowly, "but the Republic has no say in what our planet decides. We have been neutral for many centuries and have been thriving. We are not oblivious to the current events going on in the galaxy, and that is why we are staying out of it. How many people do you think have died since the beginning of all this? Not just factoring in people from planets galaxy wide, but the clones that are fighting in this war. They're sentient beings, too, but they are just being sent into war without another thought." Anakin and Ahsoka glance at each other. Damn. He had a good point. Anakin thought of Rex and how many men he's lost over the course of this war, and feels himself agreeing with the prince, to his own surprise.

"I have to agree with Omari." Asher says. "Allowing those kind of troops into our systems would only prove disastrous. Wherever the Republic goes, the Separatists go, and vice versa. And if Satine is trying to prevent that kind of thing..."

"But if we were to agree, we would be revealing ourselves to everyone within the senate, and who knows who we could trust inside. The last time we trusted someone, our people were put through hell. If we revealed ourselves _again,_ the same thing could possibly happen again. It is simply too risky." Wren states. "We could not subject our people into that kind of pain again." The four princes nod silently in agreement, and pride rushes over the king and queen's faces. Amalas turns her attention to JJ, who'd been very quiet. She had pretty much finished all of her food, and was simply sitting there quietly, listening to the conversation.

"What about you, my darling?" Amalas asks, and JJ raises her head to look at her. "What are your thoughts on the matter?" JJ looks around at everyone with a critical eye before humming softly to herself.

"I agree with my brothers. Because of our history, it would be too risky to reveal ourselves. The senate cannot be trusted. However, if Satine loses this fight with them, the Republic _will_ move in their troops. That said, I think... I think we should attend the peace talks." Her brothers furrow their eyebrows, and Anakin exchanges hopeful looks with Padme and Ahsoka, and they return the look. Obed nods.

"And why do you think that, love?" JJ inhales.

"I say we attend the peace talks, but not all of us. Mother and Father have the most experience, so they should go with Satine. I'm sure," and Anakin detects some sarcasm as she pauses and looks at them, "that the Jedi would be gracious enough to ensure a high security detail, yes?"

"You have our word." Anakin replies. Obed and Amalas stare at each other from across the table, and Anakin can feel Satine's nervousness spike within the Force.

"Give us the night to think it over." Obed finally announces, and tension visibly leaves through Satine's body. "It is not a confirmed answer, but we will have it to you by the morning." Satine bows her head respectfully.

"Thank you." She says, and she sounds like she's on the verge of tears. Obed and Amalas simply give her kind smiles in reply.

_Is this what actual communication looked like?_

* * *

Satine walked into the upper common room area, where she and Amalas had always met up for some quiet girl's time in years past. After all the young ones went to bed, and Obed went to his office to finish some work he had, she and Amalas would meet together to just simply talk. It didn't matter what it was about, they just talked and sometimes, often fell asleep on the couch while watching the stars.

Satine had missed the stars on this planet. The pink and blue lights that filled the sky during the summer were the most breathtaking thing in the galaxy. The two moons always graced the night time sky beautifully, and Satine realized how much she missed visiting this place.

Amalas looked up as she heard her come in, smiling warmly as she came and sat down on the couch on the balcony. A lovely spread of fruits and desserts were on a gold tray on the table in front of them, and Amalas handed her a teal shawl to wrap herself in with the cool night air.

"You look old, my friend." Amalas says softly and Satine laughs.

"Why thank you. I love being told I look old." Amalas giggles.

"You know what I mean. The years have finally caught up to you, haven't they?"

"War ages you." She replies quietly. Amalas hums.

"Why do you think I look so young?" She says, gesturing to herself, and again, Satine laughs.

"I suppose when you're not involved in a war, you tend to stay younger than most." Satine says, and Amalas nods in agreement. "So. JJ has gold markings."

"Yes, she does." Amalas nods, sighing. "We were thrilled, and Obed and I have been thinking that maybe she was a gift from us through the Force, but since she clearly has Mandalorian in her line, there's no way she's ours... Purely, that is."

"So... Another grandchild?" Amalas shakes her head.

"We asked all of our boys, even Omari, since he's not married, but he denied it. He really did, and we believe him. So, her heritage still remains a mystery."

"Does she still have the necklace?"

"She does. Has never taken it off." Satine wraps the shawl around her shoulders tighter.

"A young girl of Mandalorian descent, and of your kind... Who has the ability to use the Force..." Satine drifts off, the puzzle pieces slowly connecting, but never finishing. Amalas tilts her head.

"Care to share the theory you have in your head?" Satine's face heats, and she turns her head away slightly.

"Do... Do you remember the man that I told you about?" Amalas smiles.

"Oh, yes. The wonderful young man who protected you years ago, and fell in love with you, and is probably still in love with you-"

"Amalas!" The queen laughs.

"He just might still be in love with you." She teases.

"Please. We lost that chance a long time ago." Amalas hums, like she doesn't quite believe her, but nods at her.

"Continue." Satine hesitates, casting her gaze to the faraway lights that danced in the sky. She fought herself to contain the thoughts, but with Amalas staring at her for so long, it was hard to be guarded against someone like her. Finally, her resolve disappeared, and closing her eyes, she finally spoke.

"What if... What if JJ is mine?"


	3. Discoveries and Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't even know what the hell I was doing while I was writing this. It's 1:40 AM as I post this. I hope you guys enjoy lol.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, Master."

"Come on, it'll be fine."

Ahsoka looks around worriedly before hopping off the balcony after Anakin, landing softly on the ground before ducking behind the bushes where Anakin was at to hide from a patrol of guards. Once they passed, they quickly ran down the path, keeping low to not be caught by any watchmen, running until they reached the cover of the forest. Then they crouched low as a light passed through the forest, avoiding the beam narrowly.

They let out relieved breaths once they're safe. Then the feeling hits them, their heads snapping up as the Force pretty much crashes into them. Ahsoka blinks rapidly, as if she was trying to blink away bleariness, almost like she was just waking up.

"The Force is strong here." Anakin slurs, almost as if he was drunk. "I've never felt something like this before."

"Me neither." They look at each other, giving each other knowing looks before taking off in the direction of where they felt the Force the strongest. They follow the Force's call, the way it seemed to sing to them, pulling them into a beautiful trance that they couldn't seem to break out of. The forest is a blur, sometimes they hear whispers of the animal life but they are too focused on the Force.

It feels like a warm, loving embrace to Ahsoka with the way it wraps around her, and as she listens, she can hear a soft, melodic voice calling out to her, drawing her in as if it was magnetic. To Anakin, it reminds him of his mother's touch, the way she would sing to him as a child, holding him tightly as she rocked him in his lap. It gave them all the more reason to find the main source of where it was coming from. They have to dodge fallen tree trunks or roots that were sprouting from the ground, avoid stomping on any kind of foliage, and as they got closer to the source, old ruins begin to pop up, like fallen pillars or blocks of stone that were once part of buildings perhaps?

Then finally, they come to a stop on worn down steps leading up to ruins that are overgrown with vines and grass. It looks like an old temple, almost, with a old symbol carved out in the broken down doors. What looks like a lightsaber is in the middle of it, with two halves of the same shape, almost like a curved teardrop. One was a darker gray than the other, but two circles, one light gray and one dark gray, sat in the middle of each drop.

Ahsoka and Anakin look at each other.

"Is this... A Jedi Temple?" Ahsoka questions as they slowly walk up the steps, cautious of their surroundings, taking in what used to be a beautiful building.

"This certainly looks like a lightsaber. Come on, let's go inside."

Ahsoka makes a worried face before following. Anakin gently pushes open the doors, making them groan as they scratch against the floor. They shuffle in, carefully analyzing the structure's integrity before walking in further. Cracks in the roof allowed the moons' to shine their light in, causing a white glow to the gray ruins.

This was definitely the main source.

"It's beautiful." Ahsoka whispers, and she hears Anakin quietly agree.

"You'd think for such a strong Force covered planet, the whole people would be sensitive."

"That's what I've been thinking, yet JJ is the only one we've sensed." Ahsoka cups her chin thoughtfully. "And the matter that Master Kenobi may be of their species..."

"The only thing is that Obi-Wan doesn't share the same markings. And you heard what Satine said, it sounds like they don't get their markings until they're eighteen, and Obi-Wan is well over that age."

"What if they have to be near their planet in order to receive the markings? Wasn't he taken at a young age?"

"You're right... Plus, it doesn't seem like Obi-Wan knows too much about his own planet, not to mention he looks human."

"They are human, but there seems to be something different about these people than other humans. The Pantoran people are humanoid enough, but they have their own features. We have to learn more about these people, Master."

"I agree. Let's-"

A baby cry cuts them off, startling them, and causing them to ignite their sabers.

"The heck was that? Was that a baby?" Ahsoka asks.

"It's coming from there!" Anakin points down the left hallway and they quickly run, following the sound until they came to a round room, stopping cold in their tracks. It wasn't a real baby. Instead, it was a hologram of a baby in a woven basket, in loose clothing with a blanket draped over them. The basket sits in the middle of grass.

"Is... This a hologram or-"

"Or a vision?" Anakin finishes, staring at the child. The vision actually showed the colors of everything, and they could see the baby had copper hair on their head with pale skin, their tiny fists clenched and their eyes squeezed shut as they cried. The blanket was made out of fine fabric, the color bright teal with pink patterns swirling throughout the blanket. Their clothes was a simple dark red one piece with gold trimming around the wrists.

_"Oh, you poor thing. Where did you come from?"_

A younger looking Amalas comes into view, gently kneeling down and picking the baby out of the basket. The baby calms down a bit at the new touch, slowly opening their eyes to look up at the woman.

 _"Who leaves a baby out in the middle of a field?"_ A younger Obed comes into sight, gently kneeling beside his wife to lay his hand on the baby's stomach as Amalas cradles her with a motherly hold.

 _"I am not sure. She seems strong and healthy."_ Amalas sits back on her legs, adjusting the baby until she was comfortable against her chest, and the baby looks up at her with wide, bright teal eyes. _"Send out the guards to scout the area. See if there is anybody nearby."_ Obed nods, standing and calling over a guard to tell him the order, then the guard relays it to the others.

 _"She's quite beautiful."_ Amalas comments, gently running her thumb over the furrow of the baby's eyebrows, making her eyes flutter at the touch. _"She seems healthy enough, but I would like to bring her in to get a full exam."_

 _"Yes, I agree."_ Obed gently looks around in the basket, maybe searching for a note or at least something to identify the child. _"There is nothing here. No note, no sign of identification."_ Amalas nods, lifting her head as the guard from earlier comes to a stop in front of them.

 _"There is no sign of anybody, Your Majesties. There's no footprints or anything to indicate someone was around this area. There's not even speeder tracks."_ Amalas and Obed look at each other, before turning their attentions back to the child as she starts to drift off in Amalas's arms, looking happy that she was in someone's arms.

_"Let us get her inside and examined."_

The vision fades out before reappearing to show Obed and Amalas at the entrance of the palace, their people gathered below them as they address them. The baby is in Amalas's arms, but this time, it looks like it was later on. She's dressed differently in a dark teal one piece instead, and her head is laying on Amalas's shoulder, being supported by Amalas's arm instead of being cradled, and she's asleep in this vision.

_"We please ask our people that if you have any information on this child, please come forward. She does not have a name, not even a form of chain code. She is unclaimed, and we hope to reunite her with her family. Please, come forward if you know this child or have information. Thank you, my people. We trust in your honesty."_

Amalas and Obed turn around, going back inside the palace as two guards take position in front of the doors. The scene switches from the people to the couple as they walk down the hallway.

 _"I simply do not understand how anybody could just leave a child in the middle of a field."_ Obed says, gently taking off his crown to ruffle his hair in an agitated way. Amalas stays quiet, but she's clearly thinking, which Obed notices. _"My love?"_

_"What if... What if she doesn't belong to anybody?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, what if she does not... You know... Have a blood family?"_ Obed stops a few paces in front of her, turning to look at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean... The Force is a very powerful thing..."_ Amalas gives him a pointed look, and Obed furrows his eyebrows, looking concerned.

_"You really think the Force would just... Create a baby out of nowhere without reason?"_

_"I am sure there is some sort of reason. We just have to find that out."_

_"And how are we going to do that?"_

_"Well, first of all, she's obviously of our kind, so we should run her DNA against all of our people's DNA, as long as they are willing, of course, including us."_

_"You want to run her DNA against ours? Why?"_

_"Our boys are very handsome young men... I mean, yes, two are married, but we still have our other three as well."_

Anakin and Ahsoka look at each other, their eyes wide. Two... Three... That's five... They only met _four._

_"Amalas, you really think our son who we have not seen in years may have produced a child with the Force?"_

_"It could happen! The Force works in mysterious ways, despite our knowledge about it. Who knows? He could have fancied someone."_

_"Oh my... You are an imaginative woman, you know that?"_

_"Yes. You love me, though."_ Obed chuckles, coming over to gently kiss her cheeks, pressing his forehead against hers as his hand lays on the baby's back.

 _"I do. I really do."_ He sighs. _"Alright. We should tell the people immediately, then."_

_"Of course."_

The scene fades away, being replaced by a new one. As it swirls into focus, Anakin and Ahsoka look at each other with worry.

"Okay... I don't have a father, so I was a product of the Force... Do you think..." Anakin drifts off as the vision focuses on Amalas and Obed, sitting on a low couch in a common area, the baby in her lap. She's awake, gnawing on a toy as the couple speak.

_"We walked in to see all of her items floating in midair. I am sure you sensed it when you arrived, too, that our planet is strong in the Force. Do... Do you think she could have these powers?"_

_"Hmmm... It could be possible."_

Anakin stiffens, and Ahsoka furrows her eyebrows.

"Master Jinn?" He whispers, almost too quiet for Ahsoka to hear.

"Jinn? Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the one who trained Master Kenobi?"

"Yes." He replies, out of breath as the scene switches to show Qui-Gon sitting on the edge of the couch, his arms in his robe's sleeves as he leans forward, a warm smile on his features as he looks at the baby.

_"She's quite young. How old do you think she is?"_

_"We believe between six months to a year."_

_"Mm, about the age that the Force begins to show in a youngling. May I?"_ He stretches out his arms, and Amalas gently hands her over. Qui-Gon adjusts her in his lap, tilting his head curiously to match her facial expression. _"Hello, young one."_ He rubs her back soothingly as she stares up at him questioningly, one hand gripping his robes.

 _"So...?"_ Obed presses. _"Can you sense anything?"_

 _"She does have a strong presence within the Force, yes. I can feel it. Now, to test it. Which one is her favorite?"_ Amalas points to a small round ball, so Qui-Gon picks it up. _"JJ."_

"No way." Ahsoka gasps.

 _"Do you want the ball? Take the ball from me."_ He holds it out as far as he can, as JJ locks in on the ball in between his fingers. _"You want it, right? Take the ball."_ She stretches out her left hand, and the ball flies into her hand with ease.

"Holy..." Qui-Gon leans back from her with surprise.

_"You are strong in the Force, child. Very strong..."_

_"So... That means you... You will take her?"_ Amalas asks, hesitance present in her voice. Qui-Gon looks up at them, before JJ's other hand fists in his robes and makes him look back at her. She giggles happily, her toes curling when he smiles at her. Qui-Gon gently takes her hand with the ball gently, stroking his thumb on the back of her hand. He's quiet before he looks back up at them.

_"No. I will not take her."_

_"Why not?"_ Obed asks. _"She is clearly powerful. Does her skills not need to be sharpened?"_

_"Yes, but I will not allow another youngling to be a Jedi. I sense there is something going on with the Force, and until it is balance, I cannot let someone like her become a Jedi. I will train her, just not in the way you imagine."_

_"How will you train her if you are on Coruscant?"_ Amalas asks.

 _"I will send books and holos for her to learn from. I will keep in touch as much as I can without drawing suspicion, but it is up to JJ to figure out which path she wants to take."_ He looks down at JJ as she plays with the ball in her hands, smiling softly. _"If she wishes, she could change the course of fate of this galaxy. But I will not decide her future for her, she shall do that on her own."_

The king and queen's eyes are distant, but they listen carefully.

 _"Our... Ahem. We... We have a son... That is in the Order."_ Qui-Gon raises his eyebrows, looking between them as they look at their hands in their laps.

_"You do? This is your second child that is Force sensitive?"_

_"Yes... Um... Well, she is... She is our granddaughter."_ Amalas says. _"She is ours biologically, but she belongs to our son, so she is our granddaughter."_

 _"And who is this son?"_ The couple look hesitant, and then Amalas inhales and looks at Qui-Gon straight in the eye.

_"His... His birth name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

The vision ends, leaving them in the dark, staring at the spot in stunned silence.

"Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan is a _prince_?"

* * *

"General, we are approaching the landing site now." Obi-Wan lifts his head from his small nap he was able to take, looking up at Cody with a nod.

"Thank you, Cody." He stands up, stretching his back.

"Have you heard from General Skywalker?"

"No, but I did speak to him earlier."

"Heh, Rex said that the people there look like you, General. Maybe they're your relatives." Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

"My planet was unfortunately... Destroyed after I was brought into the Jedi Order... Along with my people." Cody suddenly looks _very_ uncomfortable, looking at a fellow trooper only for them to turn away, snickering quietly to themselves.

"I apologize, sir-"

"It's quite alright, Cody. Do not worry about it. Let's just focus on our mission, shall we?"

"Yes, sir."

"Remember, men, that this is a negotiation mission. We are simply trying to get the planet's permission in allowing the Republic to make a base here for our supplies. Be on guard, but don't disturb the peace."

The ship lands carefully on the platform, and Obi-Wan and Cody descend, two officers in front of them.

"Lord Yuno, thank you for taking the time to speak with us." Obi-Wan greets as they approach the lord. The planet was a snow and ice planet, but right now, the blizzards had ceased, allowing the sun to warm the planet for the moment. There were still clouds throughout the sky, but nothing of concern as they met with the lord. The man was pale with ice blue eyes and stark white hair and a finely trimmed beard, his garments different shades of blue. He's tall and imposing, but Obi-Wan has dealt with much taller and larger opponents than this man, so intimidation was low at the moment.

The lord raises his eyebrow as they approach, a small smile coming to his face.

"Well, I'll be. I don't think I've seen one of your kind in a very long time." Obi-Wan stops short, shock flooding his face. Ice sets in his stomach, and he narrows his eyes at the lord, trying not to stand-off with him as much as he wanted to.

"I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan asks, raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean, my kind?"

"Stewjoni, of course. I think the last time I saw one of you was... Ten years ago?"

"You must be mistaken. My planet was destroyed over thirty years ago."

"Is that what they told you?" The lord hums thoughtfully. "How interesting. Well, I'll tell you this now, your planet Stewjon still exists. From what I hear, it is a thriving planet right now. We are part of the neutral systems, after all."

Obi-Wan bites back a retort, clearing his throat. "I believe we agreed to talk about the Republic, not about my kind."

"Oh, but your kind is much more interesting than politics." His face warms at that, and he senses his men's curiosities spike at that sentence.

"Shall we go inside? It's quite chilly out here." Yuno smiles, nodding, giving the troopers a lookover before motioning a guard forward.

"Go ahead and show them to their building." And they begin walking toward the conference rooms, their walk slow but even. "I apologize for my bluntness, General Kenobi. I was simply surprised to see one of you again. After all, the last time we had one of you, they went into-"

"My Lord, please. May we just discuss politics?" Yuno glances over at Cody following behind them before nodding. Obi-Wan nearly sighs in relief, although he can feel the heightened curiosity from Cody at the situation. The longer he delayed, the more questions his commander would probably have, and if the lord kept bringing it up, Obi-Wan feared he wouldn't be able to deflect the questions like before.

"Yes, of course. Why should I allow the Republic to make a base here when we are no part of your war?"

"Your planet is right in the heart of our allied planets where we have the most troops. Setting up a small supply base would allow our troops to get what they need immediately. We can put it far away from your city so there wouldn't be any risk to your people. Besides, no one else knows that the Republic is seeking your help. If you were to allow this base, we would also offer our protection in case the Separatists tried any sort of attack on this planet."

"You make a compelling appeal, General Kenobi." They come to a stop in the foyer as Yuno strokes his beard in thought, Obi-Wan crossing his arms, feeling a slight shiver run up his spine as a cool breeze passes through the hallway. "I know I said we remain neutral, but it would be a bit nice to have assurance we would be protected if we were attacked..." Obi-Wan nods at that, his hope slightly increasing as he considered. 

"You would be. I give you my word." Yuno is quiet for a moment as he studies Obi-Wan, before nodding.

"Give me the night to think about it. Please, make yourselves comfortable. My captain will lead you to where you will be staying."

"Thank you, Lord Yuno."

"Of course. Have a _pleasant_ evening." Obi-Wan tries to ignore the suggestive tone in the lord's voice, glancing over his shoulder before following Cody and the captain out. Cody falls into step with Obi-Wan, following the captain to the place they'd be staying in silence. They exchange no words, but Cody doesn't have to be a mind reader or a Jedi to know what his general was thinking. After serving alongside Obi-Wan for quite some time, he knew how the Jedi spoke, thought and acted. On some missions Obi-Wan would be so overrun with things that he would hardly eat or sleep, living off pretty much only tea. A few times, Cody had Kix slip a sleeping pill into his tea, and the general slept for two days after that thanks to the pill. Cody felt a bit bad about drugging his general, but it was for his health. The man was older and under a ridiculous amount of stress. 

So, yeah, Cody knew his general. And hopefully, his general would trust him enough to open up for once.

They arrive at the building, a small dome house with small windows around the perimeter, but otherwise, quite cozy looking. Boil and Waxer were waiting outside for them, saluting them as they approached.

"General. Did he agree?" Waxer asks. 

"He said he will think about it." Obi-Wan says, but not without the noticeable distance in his voice. Boil and Waxer look at each other with concern at that, before Cody gives a small cut off motion that thankfully goes unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

"Well, we're all set up for the night. Want to go inside, General?" Obi-Wan walks past them wordlessly, and Boil and Waxer look at Cody as he takes his helmet off, Cody sighing quietly as his brothers' face him.

"Uh, is he okay?" Waxer asks. Cody grunts.

"The... Lord was bit... Blunt with some information. You overheard him talking about his planet, right?"

"Yes, sir. We didn't mean to." Boil says. "What happened?"

"Apparently, the general thought his home planet was destroyed over thirty years ago, but the lord said it wasn't." Cody sighs. "He's been torn up about it since he was told about that."

"We... Heard him say "one of his kind". What do you think that meant?" Cody shrugs.

"Let's just go inside. Everyone is here, right?"

"Yes, sir. They're all inside."

They walk in the building at that, the doors sealing behind them with a quiet click, and Cody raises his eyebrow at that noise, hoping it was just the door making that sound and not the actual door lock. It didn't _seem_ like it, but it also sounded so suspicious, especially since they were on a new, sort of unknown planet.

Cody's gut tells him something's wrong, though.

Obi-Wan is in a chair by the window, watching as the snow began to fall outside, his face distant. Oh no, can't let him spiral into a pit of thoughts. That was a bad thing, and they didn't need that right now. Cody walks over quietly, laying his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Obi-Wan looks up at him, his eyes dark with concern. Cody wants to actually give him a hug.

"Don't think about the lord, sir. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"I... That may be so, but it still does not stop me from thinking about... Everything." He sighs, looking around the room as his group looks at him with concern. Since it was a negotiation mission, they only brought along about five troopers, so six clones in all. Boil and Waxer then three new shinies that they figured would like a smoother transition from graduation to the frontlines, but without the battle.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what did he mean about your "kind"? It sounded suggestive." Boil asks, and Cody throws him a dirty look. Obi-Wan fidgets in his seat, which surprises Cody. Normally, Obi-Wan was well-composed when asked daring questions, but in this moment, it was very different.

"I... Don't know much about my kind. I know... I know that my kind is intersex."

The looks he got were blank as they processed _that_ sentence, before Cody turns to him slowly, inhaling before speaking.

"You're what?"

"I am intersex, Cody. I don't flaunt it, in case you're curious. I still am on the fence about accepting it myself, and I've known since I was a youngling."

"So, what does that mean? You have..." Their eyes trail down to his crotch, and despite all the robe layers, he covered that part with his hands, giving them a glare. 

"Yes, it means I have a vagina." He snaps. "I also have a functioning uterus, but I present as male." They just continue to stare, their brains trying to process the general just told them. The new shinies were probably not expecting that kind of information on their first mission, but here they were. Obi-Wan felt bad, looking at them with worry as they stared.

"Oh." The six say at once and Obi-Wan sighs, running his hand down his face agitatedly, dropping his hand back in his lap as he looks down at his boots. 

"We're sorry, sir, we didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, Cody. It actually feels slightly relieving to tell someone this. The only other person to have known about this was Master Jinn."

"So, what do you do for... You know... Tension relief?" One of the new troopers ask, getting a punch in the arm from another.

"Shiny, don't ask that kind of question." Cody snaps. "But uh... He has a point."

"I have an implant that stops all hormones. I... However... I forgot to get a new one recently." Cody frowns at him in disappointment. "I have been busy with a war, Cody. I simply haven't had the time."

"Uh huh. Likely story."

"I have! I meant to get one before we left but-"

A hissing noise catches their attention, making them all go on the defensive, looking around for the source of the noise. The doors are sealed shut, the windows unopened. Cody scans the place carefully before swallowing thickly in worry.

"The vents." Cody says as he spots strange blue mist coming out from the grates on the lower side of the wall they were standing by. "Cover your noses and mouths! Do not inhale it!" They all obey, backing away from the vent before the other vent on the other wall begin to spit out the same mist, making them all group into the middle, their hands trying to cover their noses as best as they could, but it seems that the particles were small enough that they begin to smell something quite sweet. Was that the mist?

"General, what is this stuff?"

"I don't know. Keep yourselves covered."

But it was too late. The very little mist that they inhaled was plenty, already overriding all coherent thoughts they could have. Instead, the moment that the clones laid eyes on Obi-Wan, their thoughts were replaced by grabbing the man and forcing him to-

"Sir." Cody says, his voice uneven as he struggles to remain calm. Obi-Wan looks at him with wide eyes, and he feels his head swim at the look. "We... It... It seems to be some sort of... Pollen..."

"Cody, don't give into it!"

Too late.

Since Cody was nearest to Obi-Wan, he took hold of his arm, swallowing as Obi-Wan looked at him with shock. He slightly struggles against him, but the shock seems to have taken him, keeping him from moving too much, not to mention Cody's iron grip on his arm. 

"Cody! What is going on with you?" Boil is next to Obi-Wan suddenly, gently taking his hand that was covering his nose and gave him a reassuring look. Obi-Wan looks between them, a spark of fear igniting in his eyes as he gulps.

"General." Boil says, his voice gruff. "Please let us take care of you."

And slowly, Obi-Wan's hand drops from his nose, letting the pollen override his senses. The pollen is sweet, as if he walked into a bakery when they had just finished baking a new round of sweets. He leans against Cody for support as his vision swims and he becomes dizzy, his hand reaching out and grabbing to take hold of Boil's forearm, who gently soothes him with quiet whispers in Mando'a, his hand coming to settle on his waist. Cody gently nuzzles his face into Obi-Wan's neck, laying his left hand on Obi-Wan's hip, the other sliding underneath the top layers of his robes. The other four watch with anticipation and... What seems like... Desire? 

Obi-Wan swallows at the looks.

"C-Commander..."

"It's okay, General. We'll take care of you. Will you let us do that?"

"I-I..."

"We know you can feel our attraction to you." Waxer says, kneeling down in front of him, caressing his legs soothingly. "And we believe you are attracted to us as well, right?"

Obi-Wan gulps.

_What did he get himself into?_


End file.
